Forbidden door
by flamingmagnum
Summary: What will happen when King Mickey has trouble opening a door. What will happen when Sora gets sucked into the door to another world,the Naruto Universe, and the Keyblade doesn't work and a new weapon rises from the ashes.SoraXHarem. NarutoxKingdomhearts!


Forbidden Door.

prologue

**(I do not own Kindom Hearts or any other things that I am taking for the fanfiction and this is just for entertainment.)**

**If you don't know which Keyblades Sora has google, kingdom key, Rikku google, path before dawn, Mickey has the same key blade as Sora, and Kairi's is the one that she used in the second Kingdom hearts game.**

**(I am going to use the Japanese format of names, so last to first,)**

A Teenager with brown that was in a messy mop of hair. His eyes were shockingly blue, and had a nothing special face. He was wearing a dark black jacket over a red t-shirt. He was wearing a necklace with a crown on it. He was wearing dark shorts with two holsters. He had gloves of a dark black with an X of white on both. He was holding a sword like key with a key chain or three circles. His name was Sora, He was sitting on a perfect beach during a perfect sunset, with a couple of huts in the background.

"Hey, Sora," a teenage Girl with light brunette hair in a pink skirt and pink tank top, was calling to Sora.

"Kairi, what's up," Sora said getting up and brushing some of the sand off of his shorts.

"The King wants to see us," Kairi said lifting a roll of paper with the same marking as Sora's key chain.

"Wow, the king wants to see us, well we shouldn't keep him waiting." Sora said rushing up to Kairi, " I don't really want to use a Gummi Ship right now. Do you want to use the new teleport system Tron set up."

"Sure," Kairi said running back the way she came from.

"Hay wait up," Sora said running even faster to catch up to Kairi. Kairi got too the teleport system first. All it was, was about three glass tubes connected to a large computer. The two people just jumped into the tubes and the computers started and a voice came out of it.

"Destination." the computer said in an electronic over tone.

"Disney castle," Both Kairi and Sora said in unison.

"Confirmed," The computer said. " teleportation starting," a second later there was nothing in the tubes, and there was no trace of the two on the world.

(Disney castle)

A computer started up and announced to the entire room. " Two arrivals from Destiny island." both Sora and Kairi just fell out of no where.

"Uhhhh, Kairi, could you please get off of me," Sora said flat on his face and Kairi on top of him.

" Oh, Sorry Sora," Kairi said jumping up off of Sora.

"No problem, I still hate that system, but it is faster then a gummy ship." Sora said brushing himself off. "Well we shouldn't keep the King waiting."

"yeah, and Riku is also with the King." Kairi said. The two teens rushed off the throne room, having gone there many times before. They passed by a couple of people and a lot of animals. The pair entered the throne room and saw an odd sight. A tall teenage boy with silver hair that went to his shoulders and was a little bit messy, he was wearing a yellow T-shirt, and blue jeans, and he had a holster on the right side of his pants. Next to him was a giant mouse in extravagantly embroidered cloths and a crown, the king.

"King Mickey," The two teens said and bowed.

"Thank you for not saying your majesty, I get that enough from the people here." The Mouse said glaring at the silver haired boy.

"I am sorry your MAJESTY," The boy next to him said with obvious annoyance.

"Riku, where have you been," Kairi said yelling at the silver haired boy.

"Well he has been trying to help me with something, and is the reason all of you are here," the mouse said still annoyed. " Please follow me,"

All of the people followed the mouse, who lead them a couple of big paintings, and they all walked into a door that nobody had ever seen before.

"Uuuph," Everybody said except for Micky, because he side stepped aside.

"What the heck King Mickey," Sora said getting up since he fell flat on his butt.

"This door is the reason that I have requested your assistance." Mickey mouse said to them laughing at the sight of people on the floor.

"You asked us to come here because of this door?" Kairi said brushing off her skirt.

"Well we can't open it, and His Majesty has never seen it before," Riku said helping Kairi up from the ground.

"Why don't you just use the Keyblade, you have two of them here," Sora said looking at the plain door.

"Why don't you and Kairi try and open the door then," Rikku said with his hands crossed. Kairi and Sora put out there hands and two different giant keys. They both raised the points of the keys and a beam of light burst from the time and went to the keyhole, but when it touched the key whole the beams were diverted.

"See what I mean, we can't even get it too touch the door," Mickey said lifting his own key blade and put it over his shoulders.

"Why don't we all just they to open it together, I mean four Keyblades that is about as overpowered as can be," Sora said. All four of them had there Keyblades in their hands, they all pointed at the keyhole. They beams of light shot at the keyhole and blasted right through the barrier, but only one of the beams had gone into the keyhole, Sora's. The beam of light didn't break as usual, it stayed connected, and Sora's key blade was being sucked into the keyhole.

"What is going on," Sora yelled, he was trying to pull his hands away from the Keyblade, and couldn't.

"Sora let go of the Kingdom Key," Mickey and Riku yelled in unison. Kairi dropped her key blade in pure horror.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII can't," Sora yelled. Sora was becoming transparent, and Sora disappeared.

'What happened,' was in everybodies mind, and this question was burning in nobody more then Sora.

Chapter one

(Inside the keyhole.)

Sora was falling down a huge vortex. The vortex was shown in as many colors as any person's eye could handle at one time. Sora was changing, his feet were shrinking down to a more normal size, his cloths were changing. His pants were lengthening and becoming all black, and his left holster was replaced by a large pouch and his right holster changed into more of a sheath. His T-shirt and jacket stayed more or less the same, but a large sheath was strapped to his back. The most dramatic change was too his Keyblade, well to what was left of it.

The Kingdom key's blade disappeared and the hand guard disappeared. What was left of the handle changed, four open holes one end off the handle, and a major opening in the center of the handle. The key chain at the bottom was disappearing slowly.

"No," Sora yelled and he grabbed the little three circles of the key chain, the three circles stayed solid. Sora was thrown hard on soft ground, Sora stood up slowly and shook his head and opened his eyes. He was in a strange forest and saw a strange gate with a swirly emblem. He got up slowly and tried to get more familiar with his new surroundings, but it looked so similar and common that it didn't take too long.

'What happened, and where am I,' Sora was thinking to himself. 'Where is Disney castle…' Sora was interrupted by a dark red beast, it was in the basic shape of a human, but its eyes were completely feral, there was no sign of intelligence, but there was cunning. The red beast human raised what should have been his hand and a ball of energy formed and squashed into a disk. "What the hell,"

Sora took out the handle (He didn't realize that his key blade would be completely useless against the beast,) and looked shocked at the handle. "Damn it," Sora dodged the disk in the hand of the beast human. Sora raised his hand and yelled "Blizardaga," and a ball of blue light blasted from his palm and hit the red Human beast, it exploded in shards of ice. The red beast was caught in the blast, but it didn't do much to the beast.

"Hey kid, need some help," a voice called out from the gate. Sora looked at the gate and saw a Pink haired 14 year old with bright green eyes, she was wearing a red sort of tank top, dark black tight shorts, and a kind of light violet skirt. She had a small round pouch bag strapped to her right leg. The girl didn't wait for an answer, she charged at the red human beast. She raised one of her hand and clenched her fist and threw a punch. The 'PUNCH' sent the beast thing flying and it dropped something round.

"Are you okay," the girl said looking at Sora with some concern.

"Thanks, I am Sora," Sora said walking over to the Girl. "That was very interesting, and damn you are really strong,"

The Girl blushed and said "No problem, My name is Haruno Sakura, Konoha Chuunin,"

"Konoha, is that where I am?" Sora asked

"yeah, you are at the southern gate of Konoha," Sakura said "Why don't we go inside before we are attacked again," Sakura started for the open gates. Sora grabbed the weird thing that the red beast dropped, it was a small blue sphere that looked like a large marble. The Marble was a spiral of blue and white. Sora ran after Sakura through the gates of Konoha.

"Sora hurry up," Sakura said going at a slow run for her, a nearly impossible to follow for Sora.

"What is the Hurry," Sora panted after, he was running as fast as he could and keep it up.

"wow you are slow," Sakura laughed at Sora, "We can slow down, but you should come too my masters office,"

"Your… Master." Sora said slightly out of breath. "where is that,"

"That large roundish red building," Sakura said pointing to an amazing tower.

(When they arrived, about ten minutes later,)

"Well here we are," Sakura said inside the red tower about the 7th floor. "You should wait here, I will talk to my master,"

"I have been meaning to ask you who is your master," Sora asked.

"My master is the leader of the village, She is the leader of Konoha, the Village hidden in the leaves," Sakura said as if reciting a monologue that had been drilled into her. "Tsunade-sama,"

'Sorry I asked,' Sora thought quietly in his head, "Should I just wait here, until you get back,"

"Yes please," Sakura bowed and opened the door and walked in. And left Sora waiting in the middle of a hallway. Sora could hear a lot of mumbling through the door, but he couldn't hear

anything else. And then he heard the equivalent of an explosion from behind the door. The door burst open and he was dragged in by his jacket sleeve, well dragged was an approximation it was more like he was thrown in. Sora landed flat on his face on the hard wood floor, and he stood up about to curse, but he remembered that he was in front of the leader of this town.

"Excuse me," Sora said bowing, before he looked at the leader of the village. She was a lady with short blonde hair, in a tunic held by a gray sash underneath her HUGE breast. She was wearing dark green sweat pants. She had light amber eyes and had a green dot in the middle of her forehead.

"Sakura this is the person that you were talking about," Tsunade said looking completely disappointed.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama," Sakura said standing next to her and bowing. "This is Sora,"

"What have you been telling her," Sora whispered too Sakura.

"I haven't told her anything that wasn't true," Sakura said blankly.

"Well we have to find out what he is don't we," Tsunade said not looking at Sora. "Hinata-san, could you come in here please, it was very coincidental that I called a Hyuuga to my office,"

"a HYUUGA?" Sora said with innocent bemusement.

"They are a ninja family with special abilities to see 359 degrees and they can also see through solid objects, and they have adapted they ability with there fighting style." Sakura said whispering into Sora's ear.

"What they can see through objects, and 359 degrees, that means they can see out of the sides of their heads," Sora said repeating it and trying to grasp what she said.

"Yeah, you will…" Sakura was interrupted by the door opening and revealing a girl.

The girl had piercingly white eyes. She had long indigo hair, that flowed with her face. She was wearing a dark blue jacket with white sleeves, and dark sweats. She seem shy, and had a similar innocence that he saw in Kairi. She was incredibly beautiful.

"Tsunade-sama, What would you want me too do?" Hyuuga Hinata asked looking at Sora confused.

"I would like you to check out Sora, here, I would like to know that he is human," Tsunade said.

"What does she mean," Sora whispered.

"Do you remember the red beast that you were fighting, That was a creature that attacked you, We have been besieged by them for a good while. They were created my an enemy of our village, and too most villages, the Akatsuki, a rogue group of ninja that are after demons that are sealed within people. They have created these beast out of the minds of the people they have captured." Sakura said, the well of information she was.

"There minds," Sora said.

"yeah, they were created by a Jutsu, technique, they incapacitate the people they want to use the Jutsu, and they extract part of the mind, when it is complete the person is put in a stasis, so the new beast isn't over powered by the persons mind. The longer the beast is free, the stronger it gets. We have been calling them Feral," Sakura announced as if saying a script.

"Ok, I will get started then," Hinata said raising her hands in front of her and pressing them together with the pinky and ring finger folded over each other.

"And She is doing," Sora asked

"A hand seal, that is how we access our power, if we want it in a more complicated way then just forcing it out of certain points of our body." Sakura said.

"Byakugan!" Hinata announce and her eyes seemed to focus such force that you could see the veins by the sides of the eyes. She scanned Sora's body, and was startled, She couldn't see anything, she only saw an empty shell. There was no Chakra flow, there weren't even the coils chakra flows through. Even a dead person had the chakra coils, even though Chakra then energy of life has left them. "What are you," Hinata said her eyes returning to normal.

"Huh," Sora asked questioningly.

"You don't have any Chakra coils, it shouldn't be possible that you are real," Hinata said slightly scarred.

"What…" Sora was interrupted by a loud explosion, that was very close to where they all stood.

"We are being attacked." Tsunade said looking at Sora wearily. "Sakura take Hinata, and stop the Feral,"

"Wait, I want to help," Sora said.

"You will not be going any where until we find out what your intentions are," Tsunade said as Hinata and Sakura ran out of the office.

"My intentions are too help," Sora said trying to sound as honest as he meant.

"You are not leaving," Tsunade said. She watch Sora very carefully as he edged toward the window. "Where are you going,"

"I am going too help," Sora said as he jumped out of the window. He jumped again spinning in mid air and stood there for about five seconds with a shining dust coming from his shoes. 'Good this still works, even though I am not in final form,' and Sora Shot off in the direction that he saw there was lots of smoke.

(A flight too the western gate later,)

"Hinata, is there anyway to signal for help?" Sakura said surrounded by Feral, all of them looked like wild humans.

"No, Sakura-san, we have to fight our way out, even though we are out numbered twenty no thirty too one," She said her Byakugan active and looking through the thick horde of feral.

"Damn, why do most of the ninjas have to be on missions right now," Sakura said clenching her fists hard. But before either Sakura of Hinata could do anything massive bolts of lighting descended just above the enemy, and struck, disintegrating ten of them.

"Sorry I am late," Sora cried out running through the gate, His glide ability failed and dropped him about five feet away from the gate.

"Sora, what are you doing, Tsunade-sama told you not to move," Sakura and Hinata said at once.

"Like I would stay out of a fight," Sora said lifting the hilt of what was his key blade into the air. The Hilt started to shine brightly, the small marble like thing that Sora picked up from that first feral vanished from Sora's Pocket, and appeared filling one of the holes of the hilt. Three glowing spheres appeared in the ground where the feral were blasted by lighting. One red, one black, one green, all vanished and spiraled around Sora. And each shot too one of the holes. Slowly the largest gap was being filled not with blue, green, black, or red, but with a blinding gold.

The side of the hilt that was pointing toward the feral was changing. The hilt erupted in a bright blue blade that was about three feet long. The blade had a spiraling aura of Black and White. It was a magnificent blade, but the most substantial and most unnoticeable change was happening to Sora. Inside Sora's body being etched into his body every millisecond Chakra coils were spreading from the base of his finger tips. The coils completed themselves in about twenty seconds. And an enormous amount of Chakra was ignited within Sora, and a wave of energy blew everything back about three inches.

"What happened," Sakura said looking at the blade in Sora's hand.

"I don't know," Sora said, "but I like it," Sora ran into a large group of feral, and slashed through each of the feral, with the ease he was used to blasting through Heartless. Thirteen feral vanished with Sora's first onslaught. There was a feral coming strait at Sora with what looked like a mace, but was lasted by a 'Punch' from Sakura. Hinata smacked three feral with an open palm and a small amount of blue energy making them disappeared.

"We aren't going to let you get rid of all of the feral," Sakura said with a grin, punching another one into oblivion.

"Not really, but I think that this will be a fast fight, Firaga, " Sora said raising the blade and a bring of fire, surrounded Sakura, Hinata, and Sora incinerating ten more feral. The remaining feral were either hit by Hinata or Sakura, or slashed by Sora.

"Well that was fun," Sora said dropping his arm to his side. The blade retracted back into the hilt, and the marbles dropped out of the holes. Sora grabbed them and put it in the big pouch on his left side, and placed the hilt in the holster on his right side.

"Well we have to go back to Tsunade-sama, and decide what to do with you," Sakura said poking Sora in the chest. And Sora groaned.

(That is the first chapter of the Forbidden Door, Please Read and Review.)


End file.
